


Insomnia

by Dannylove6920



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Fluff and Angst, High School, M/M, Summer, working bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2020-10-13 16:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20585696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dannylove6920/pseuds/Dannylove6920
Summary: Pairing: Minho x Jisung (some sort of Changlix)Stuffz to know: Fluff, angst, mention of sexual activity, family problems, and last but not least my bad humorSummary:  It’s not Jisung’s fought that a little somebody deiced to come back in town. It is his fault for the events that will happen this summer though.I can’t sleepSo tell meI stay awake again tonightMaybe tomorrow night, tooSo tell me now, I’ll find a wayTomorrow night too, there is no other wayI can’t sleep





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OG PLACE TO READ:  
https://www.tumblr.com/blog/stayz4ever

The summer breeze hit against Jisung’s face as he struck his head out the window. The wind pushed his bed head hair out of his face to expose the forehead. Where is the car heading? To the only job Jisung has had that he actually enjoyed doing, life guard at a water park. For all of his high school years he stayed the summer at a program of sort that his school organized. He doesn’t mind the screaming kids or the occasional grown up that will tell him if he was doing his job right. As long as he has the sunshine hitting his skin, warming him up nothing can bother him.

“It sucks that this is our last summer here before we go to college and forget each other.” Chan spoke from the driver’s seat and Felix hollered from the back, “You can’t get rid of me, mate!”

“Truth be told you can never forget about any of us except maybe the dog sticking his head out the window.” Jeongin remarked causing Jisung to sigh with his head still out the window, “Yeah I’m so easily forgettable.” That was a lie and he knows it. He’s not an outgoing guy, trust in that. His friends are more than him. Jisung is the quiet one that tends to keep to himself, doesn’t like to talk too much and most definitely hates compliments. He’s not boosting his own ego when he says that compliments are thrown at him constantly. It just can’t be helped when he’s out in public with his friends people come up to him wondering if he’s model. That’s why he’s so hidden in the shadows even if his looks make him shine…..so saying that he’s forgettable is almost impossible. 

“Hyunjin and the rest are there already!”

“Are all Australians this loud all the time?” Jisung sighed to himself.

“Are we sharing rooms with the same people or switching it up this time?” 

“I wanna keep mine!” Felix screamed again and Jeongin tsked, “Why do you get to keep Seungmin for yourself? I don’t want to be with those two loud ones again this year.”

“Jisung is quieter than Seungmin.” 

“Don’t let his act fool your little mind, Chan. Last year he wouldn’t shut up with Changbin!”

“You’re just as loud with anyone, Jeongin!” Felix snapped at him and the bickering continued. 

“You’re both fucking dumb. I roomed with Seungmin last year and you two plus Changbin shared together.” Jisung turned to the arguing pair in the back and Jeongin tsked again, “I hate when he’s right.”

“I know right.” 

“I’ll pick the damn roommates!”

———————————————–

Everyone gathered together again like a little reunion even if they saw one other the day before. A meeting happened in the cafeteria, like every year, for the newcomers to understand the system before their shifts tomorrow. It felt like summer camp for Jisung all over again. He only went for his last year of grade school and oh how he hated it. It was loud. Too loud. Everyone tried to make friends with each other even if they were from different schools, let alone different towns. His parents made him go since his brother loved going there when he was his age. It wasn’t fun.

“I picked the roommates and keep in mind I hate all of you.” Chan stood around the boys and added on, “Jeongin, Felix and Changbin like last year-”

“It’s bad enough that I have to restrain myself from pushing them down the slides. Imagine sharing rooms again!” Jeongin whined causing Changbin to wrap his arms around him in a headlock.

“Woojin and Seungmin you’re with me. Hyunjin and Jisung are together, the second floor too.”

“Isn’t Minho coming too? What room is he in?” Jisung grew tense from the question and Chan answered, “Did he tell you that he’s coming back, Changbin? He should have told me first….guess he’ll be with Hyunjin and Jisung if he does.” Now Minho is this big annoying idiot to Jisung. They are friends however and he has known him since forever like the rest. Minho left this program halfway through sophomore year and he didn’t show up at all last year. The rest of boys tried to question him on why he did that when school started again but they always got the same answer, ‘family stuff’. Hearing that always made Jisung’s blood boil. He knows that excuse all too well, at this point he’s the creator of it.

“He would have told us for sure if he was coming.” Seungmin hollered out to the ones still talking about Minho’s appearance. Jisung doesn’t understand the almost argument about it all. So what if he comes back? He’ll probably leave again due to family stuff and no one will see him for a good while. That bothers Jisung enough that he won’t say anything out loud.

“You seem quite, more than usual.” Jisung made eye contact with Hyunjin.

“Just because I don’t wanna put a word in on an dead end conversation doesn’t mean anything.”

“I didn’t say it did.” 

“Whatever.” Hyunjin hummed at the response then jingled keys in his face, “Let’s go get settled in before they make us be nice to the newcomers.” Jisung followed Hyunjin to the elevator while he tried to answer to days old unanswered text messages from his mother._ I’m okay at least. _

“Well would you look at that.” Jisung looked up from his reading to see what got Hyunjin speechless. He made eye contact with the man of the hour. Lee Minho himself. He walked up to them with a foolish grin, “Hey, guys.” 

“So you actually did come…..you won’t leave this time, right?” Hyunjin greeted him into a hug and Minho laughed, “Hopefully not.” Jisung didn’t knowledge the little smile Minho gave him, it will only hurt. 

“You two should go greet the others I’ll bring our stuff up to our rooms.”

“You sure, Jisung?”

“Definitely.” 

“Okay, you big…..weirdo. Let’s go, Minho!” Hyunjin wrapped an arm around the oldest and lead the way back to the others. Jisung hurried into the elevator with shaky hands trying to press buttons. _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck!_ He wasn’t ready for that. Not that soon at least. The elevator took him up and once he got to the room’s door he opened it with hurry, though his shakiness helped nothing. Once in he threw bags inside with himself, his body naturally sunk itself down the door frame. He hid himself away in his knees, shakily his controlled the heavy breathing leaving his mouth. The vibrations of his phone stop the mini panic attack from forming.

“Hello?”

“Oh thank god! Jisung, why didn’t you answer any of my messages? You had me scared to death over here, young man.”

“Sorry…..it was a long drive here. I finally got internet today.” 

“That doesn’t explain why you weren’t home for the other days. I know you were by Chan’s house, his mother told me.” Jisung sighed with his head still in his knees, “I’m sorry.”

“Your dad is too.”

“Don’t- do not speak for him.”

“Talk to him, Jisung. He’s still your father!”

“He made it pretty clear that I’m not his son anymore, mom. If he was really sorry then he would have talked to me first.”

“Jisung…..”

“Sorry, I have to go. I love you, bye.” He quickly hang up. Him and his father’s relationship is kind of a long story that can be told another day. Just a little hint for it all, his dad is an asshole. 

———————————————-

Later on in the day everyone settled tired out in their assigned rooms. That only lasted for so long until Changbin thought it would be a good idea to have an reunion for Minho. They all have seen each other before the summer started and even days before the program started. This reunion is just excuses to show off his new gaming console he got as a graduation present. It came with an classic game that everyone can play, Mario Kart.

“Move, Peach!”

“Suck it, Toad!”

“Blue fucking shell?!?”

“I swear to god, get your ass out the way Wario!” Since Changbin only has four controllers, Jeongin, himself, Felix and Woojin played. The rest just watched and made little side conversations while they waited for a turn, except for Jisung. He’s only in the main living room becuase he can’t say no to the others. He wants to so badly go back upstairs to watch something on the TV but instead he found himself in the furthest corner of the couch staring into nothing. His mind wander around itself. Trying to stay on one problem at a time, Jisung wants to be anywhere but here.

“Hey idiot! It’s your turn!” Jeongin toss the controller Jisung’s way, his daydreaming fell short. He moved closer to the screen and picked his favorite character, Yoshi.

“I was gonna pick him.” He heard a little side comment next to him.

“Tough shit.”

“So quite. So rude.” Minho huffed out a little giggle and Jisung did his best to ignore the sound. It will only hurt him.

“Don’t throw red shells backwards!” Everyone knows how Jisung gets during video games. It’s the only time they get reactions from him. Chan kept quite in first place, Seungmin crashed into an another wall, and Minho threw another red shell backwards.

“I’m gonna kill you.”

“Dodge it!” Another shell made contact with Yoshi and Jisung ever so calmly threw the controller on the couch with rage.

“Don’t be a baby! Finish the race, Jisung.”

“Tell him to leave me alone then.” Jisung sat back in the corner and Minho grabbed his controller to place him in fifth, his own character finished in last. The next four played.

“You can get really mad.” Minho found his seat next to Jisung, “I forgot.”

“Whatever.” Jisung settled further away from him in the couch keeping his attention on his phone.

“Did anything change since I’ve been gone?” Minho kept the conversation going and Jisung tried to keep it short, “No.”

“You’re still the same too.”

“How would you know? You barely see any of us to even know our eye colors at this point.”

“I know yours are dark brown.”

“Whatever.”

“I’m gonna teach you how to use other words this summer.”

“Oh really? Before you leave again?” Jisung sighed the past part and Minho tsked, “I’ll show you the wonders of different responses.”

“Can’t wait until this summer is over now.”

“You won’t be able to get rid of me still.” Minho smirked making Jisung clench his jaw avoiding the others stare hesitantly, “Yeah um…whatever.”

“You did it again.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Minho x Jisung (some sort of Changlix)
> 
> Stuffz to know: Fluff, angst, mention of sexual activity, family problems, and last but not least my bad humor
> 
> Summary: It’s not Jisung’s fought that a little somebody deiced to come back in town. It is his fault for the events that will happen this summer though.
> 
> I can’t sleep
> 
> So tell me
> 
> I stay awake again tonight
> 
> Maybe tomorrow night, too
> 
> So tell me now, I’ll find a way
> 
> Tomorrow night too, there is no other way
> 
> I can’t sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OG PLACE TO READ:  
https://www.tumblr.com/blog/stayz4ever

People already are lined up waiting for the park to open, the line gotten bigger from just an hour. On the inside of the park the owner gave everyone working a greeting and a little bit of an lecture.

“Minutes from now the park will open and I’m hoping that everyone will be on their best behaviors.”

“Don’t just look at us, they are the kids here!” Jackson exclaimed and Bam whined too, “We worked here longer. We know what we doing man.” They’re are a hand full of those who basically graduated from this program that still work here. There’s Jae, Bam, Jackson, Jinyoung, Younghyun, Mark, Momo, and Sana. Jisung plans to stay too. The college life is not suitable for him, he barely graduated high school. The park did finally open and the line outside gathered about to the inside. All the workers were at their respective areas before people came inside. Eight hours from now the park will close and everyone will go back to their rooms, just to be bored. Even if the park was packed the time went by slow. Maybe it was because the weather was unbelievable that even the ones in the coldest of water complained. Chan and Woojin stayed cool in the office of the ticket booth, lucky is what the others call them. Almost the whole park can hear Jeongin from the highest slide complain about the heat. Jisung didn’t mind it at all. He lives for the heat. Of course he knows it’s crazy that he would rather stay baking in the sun instead of standing knee level in the pool like Minho. The heat for him is almost…….comforting?

“You look like a fish on a grill.” A soft voice got Jisung to sit up from the lifeguards’ tower. Sana plopped her chin down on the arm chair to look at him with a little smile. 

“I’ll bake like one too.” Sana is nice. Actually the first person to say hi to Jisung and the other boys when they first got here, she was entering her jr year.

“So he’s back this time?”

“Yea…so he says.”

“Shouldn’t you be happier? With a skip in your step? Last year you cried because he didn’t show up at all.”

“I didn’t cry! I didn’t give a shit.” 

“I still don’t understand how you two are so close.”

“Me and Minho? Close? Ha.“

“What the hell did he do to you that you basically want him dead?”

“When you put it that way you make it sound like I hate him.”

“I have good reasons to…” She murmured under her breathe and rolled her eyes at Jisung.

“I don’t hate him.” Jisung looked in the direction of Minho, “I just don’t want him in the same room as me.” 

“Wonder why?”

————————————————– 

“Alright kid, go!” Jeongin yelled to the next kid waiting his turn to go down the slide. 

“He looked like he could be your older brother.” Felix whispered to Jeongin as that said kid pushed himself down the slide.

“Go eat your freckles.”

“So he can get more?” Changbin cheered as he walked behind them and roughened up Jeongin’s hair, “Now you’re using your head.”

“You like my freckles?” Felix shyly hit Changbin’s arm and he nodded almost instantly with joy, “I would be a fool not to!”

“I’m gonna vomit on the both of you.” No one really understands Changbin and Felix’s relationship, not even the two. They share glances, flirts, skin ship around the others, and go to the other in the need of relief on some daring nights. The conversation of becoming serious never really happened even if they want it to. Chan and Woojin, being the good observers they are, would call the two cluelessly in love. 

“You still never told me why Minho left sophomore year.” 

“You were gonna tell him and not me? The disrespect, Changbin.” Jeongin exclaimed into the conversation the other two were about to have. 

“I had to tell my favorite first.”

“Well tell me!”

“Apparently he had a sexual identity crisis or is still having one? I don’t really know, he wasn’t so detailed in how he said it.” 

“Good on him!”

“So that means he had so much sex during the time he never saw him. Damn.”

“Doesn’t have to mean that at all.”

“How else would he know if he likes the dick or vagina and might fuck around for both?”

“He got you there.”

“Don’t side with him, Binnie!” 

————————————————–

Jisung laid out in the tower’s chair long enough to fall asleep since it’s the only time he’ll be able to. All was well until Minho splashed water in his face to tell him to get up for his scheduled break.

“No splashing, asshole.” Jisung stood up from his chair and wiped his face with the end of his shirt. A little skin showed that Minho stared for only seconds and of course Jisung didn’t see.

“Couldn’t use my sweet charm to wake you or I would’ve gotten another punch to the face like this morning. How else should I wake you up?”

“Don’t.”

“That’s no fun.” Jisung rolled his eyes as he walked past and Minho followed right behind him. They both sat at the snack bar controlled by Seungmin and Hyunjin. 

“At least my name isn’t a generic one!” 

“There were like ten jays in our graduating class!”

“All spelled with an y but not mine because I’m different and better.”

“His name isn’t even Brian.” Seungmin handed them both water bottles and Jae tsked, “You won’t get it.” 

“The last time I checked Seungmin doesn’t get anything.” Minho grinned and Seungmin forced a smile back, “Shut up.” Hyunjin gave Jisung’s usual of an ice tea with a lemon and tossed Minho a water bottle. The summer wasn’t suppose to turn out like this. Jisung wasn’t ready for this sudden change, isn’t. Maybe he really does hate Minho? Or maybe it’s something else? Let’s look at some signs. When Minho talks Jisung can’t help but listen even if he makes it look like he isn’t, he hates that. Jisung accidentally used Minho’s shoulder as a pillow the other day during the Mario Kart session and Minho didn’t mind it, he hated that. It has to be when Minho smiles at him and he gets all warm on the inside because he loves that. _Oh shit. Fuck it’s something else! _

“What are you plotting in your head over there?” Jisung jumped at the question and looked up at Hyunjin sighing, “Nothing important.” _It just has to be something else and not that I hate his fucking guts instead. Dumb stupid brain!_

“At least he knows that his opinion is invalid.” Minho shrugged his shoulders to Hyunjin.

“I’m gonna wring your fucking neck in.” 

“Oh you won’t do anything you big baby! You could punch me in the face for real and I’ll feel nothing.” Jisung cocked an eyebrow at him and punched him dead in the nose. Minho groaned at the sudden pain and Hyunjin sighed, “I’ll get the ice.” Jisung looked at Minho with a blank stare and walked away.

“You good, Minho?” Hyunjin handed him an ice pack and nodded.

“Did he really have to hit me?” He whined as the ice pack made his nose burn with the contact.

“To be fair your face is punch able- I mean you tempted him and Jisung never bluffs.”

“Maybe I should only bother him in the morning. That punch he gave me in the morning felt like nothing!”

“Or you could just not bother him?”

“Don’t ruin my fun, Hyunjin.” Minho tsked and Hyunjin put his hands up in defense. In the meantime, instead of dealing with the situation he caused Jisung hid away in a changing room until closing time.

————————————————– 

The boys laid down in the living room bored out of their minds. Since some of them didn’t have a shift in the morning they got to stay inside. The lucky four stayed inside, played some games, and even cleaned the place up a little bit. Mostly Chan and Woojin did.

“What should we eat tonight?”

“Ramen?” Chan shrugged his shoulders at Woojin and the other whined, “We had that last night.”

“Then cook something.”

“My cooking is bad.”

“Okay, I’ll do it.”

“Your cooking is even worst.” Woojin said the final blow and Chan clicked his tongue then dialed a pizza place. Seungmin giggled at the two as Woojin grinned happily at Chan.

“It will be here in 20.”

“What will?” Minho walked in the room after just taking a shower and sat down on the couch across from them. 

“Pizza!” Seungmin cheered and Jeongin cheered along with him,“Finally some good fucking food!”

“Where did the other four go?”

“Chan complained about there being no dishes so they went to IKEA.”

“Fuck off, Jeongin. I only said there is a lack of silverware and they were going to IKEA anyway.”

“For what?”

“Changbin wanted frozen yogurt.” Minutes later they came back from the store just in time for there to still be pizza left over. Felix and Hyunjin fought over a slice, Changbin pushed them out the way for two more slices. Everyone hung out on the couch watching some really bad TV while some commented on it or they talked about what happened at work. Jisung stayed in the kitchen part, he didn’t bother trying to communicate with others today. It’s been a total of two days since he punched Minho in the face. Minho still continues to wake him up even if he’s sleeping, ‘If I’m up you just be too.’ The thing about that is Jisung is always up in the middle of the night as the others get a goodnight’s sleep. He doesn’t know why he does it. It’s always been this way since he was little, he got it from his grandfather. Just a couple of months ago his grandfather died from insomnia and yes you can say that Jisung is slowly going down that path too. The others don’t know anything about it except for Woojin and it’s better that way. They shouldn’t have to worry about it too.

“Did you get any sleep last night?” Woojin always asks him whenever the others are distracted so they don’t overhear the conversation. Jisung appreciates that.

"Kind of….like 3 or more hours.”

“It wasn’t cause of a nightmare this time, right?”

“Yea…..just couldn’t sleep.”

“You know I’m always ready to stay up with you so you’re not alone.”

“I know but it’s okay.” Jisung smiled at him and Woojin shared one back after patting him on the back. Woojin went back to the others and Jisung stayed in the kitchen. _ Maybe I’ll get some sleep this week? It only started…._ He can only hope. 3 hours of sleep can only be enough to get him through the day until he falls asleep in the middle of doing something. He once had his doctors prescribe him some sleeping medication. _It’s not a big deal……..really._ Some people won’t get it. Some people don’t get it even after it is explained to them by multiple of people. Jisung has had too many experiences with that and they all ended bad. Excuse him if he doesn’t to go through that…….pain again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Minho x Jisung (some sort of Changlix)
> 
> Sutffz to know: Fluff, angst, mention of sexual activity, family problems, and last but not least my bad humor
> 
> Summary: It’s not Jisung’s fought that a little somebody deiced to come back in town. It is his fault for the events that will happen this summer though.
> 
> I can’t sleep
> 
> So tell me
> 
> I stay awake again tonight
> 
> Maybe tomorrow night, too
> 
> So tell me now, I’ll find a way
> 
> Tomorrow night too, there is no other way
> 
> I can’t sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OG PLACE TO READ:  
https://www.tumblr.com/blog/stayz4ever

_“Jisung has something that he would like to share.”_

_“No he wouldn’t.” Jisung gave his brother a glare as he stabbed a piece of chicken with a fork._

_“Did you get in trouble at school because I have too much of a busy schedule this week. I can’t talk to your principal all the damn time.” Jisung grew tense and kept his attention on stabbing his chicken._

_“Nothing happened at school. Jisung just has something to tell you about himself.”_

_“No I don’t, shut it!”_

_“Jisung, whatever it is you can tell us it. It doesn’t matter what.”_

_“That’s welcoming but I have nothing to say.” He smiled forcefully and his father spoke, “Good now stop yelling at the dinner table, I’m trying to read.” All fell silent until his brother nudged him under the table and gestured to speak. Jisung shook his head repeatedly and his brother sighed._

_“Pass the pe-”_

_“Jisung’s gay!” Everyone stopped eating to look in disbelief and Jisung blurted out, “What the fuck!”_

_“Jisung that’s okay-”_

_“Disgusting.” His father spoke in a cold tone and Jisung shook, “Dad, I-”_

_“Fucking disgusting! This is horrible, no son of mine should be gay.”_

_“Honey, it’s not a-”_

_“Get the fuck out now.”_

_“But, Dad-”_

_“You are not allowed to call me that anymore.” The man got up from his seat and dragged Jisung from his chair with rage. Jisung’s mother continued to try and calm down his father while his brother sat at the table still in shock. Random slurs and disgust occurred until the front door was pulled opened, his father tossed him out the door._

_“I never want to see you back here again.”_

__

_“Dad-” A sudden slap to the face and a slammed door._ Jisung woke up with ease and suddenly ran to the bathroom to dispose of last night’s dinner. After vomiting everything he brushed his teeth to rid the bitter taste. He sat on the bathroom floor shaking, ready to cry out to no one. Why does that day haunt him? Jisung held his knees in his chest and rocked himself in a slow pace. He heard a grunt come from the other room and 2 sets of feet gathered his way.

__

__

“Did you have a nightmare?” Hyunjin spoke softly as he hung off the doorway to lean in the bathroom. Jisung didn’t lift his head up.

__

“Yeah.”

__

“Do you want to talk about it?”

__

“Not at all.”

__

“You can’t stay in the bathroom, Jisung. At least go in your bed.” Minho pushed past Hyunjin and stood in front of the boy on the floor. 

__

“Get up.” Jisung didn’t protest. He is still in shock from the vomiting and the nightmare to mouth off Minho. Hyunjin looked at Minho with a glare once Jisung went in his room, “You didn’t have to be an ass.”

__

“I wasn’t being one!” The two went to sleep after that, except for Jisung who instead stood up for the rest of the night until it was time to go to work. 

__

————————————————– 

__

Work was horrible as suspected for Jisung, the sleepless night took a toll on him and for once he couldn’t sleep at work. Only half of it was Minho’s fault most of it was because the place was packed beyond belief. So napping wasn’t an option to abuse even on his break, it still felt like working. Once the park closed for the day a big smile appeared on Jisung and the only thing that came to his mind was napping. Napping and napping, the first thing he did once he got to his room was jump into his bed. Did he get to take his nap? Well……is life fair? Woojin forced him into the living room to keep Minho company since the others are doing boring things. They been on the couch ever since just watching some shows and saying whatever comes to mind. To Minho’s surprise Jisung was the one that started up most of the conversations. 

__

__

“Honestly this is the most I’ve heard you speak all week.”

__

“I talk when I have to.” The talking stopped once the watchable part of a show caught their eyes. It wasn’t long before Jisung flipped through channels again. The boredom came back. 

__

“I got an idea! Let’s play Mario Kart and the winner can ask the loser whatever question they want. No matter what the loser has to answer.” 

__

“Don’t throw shells backwards and we could actually have fun.” Minho passed Jisung a controller and sat close next to him. Jisung suddenly put a lot of pressure on himself to win. _Who knows what kind of questions Minho will ask. I must have my question answered first._ The race started and of course they both didn’t get the boost because they both put pressure on themselves. They both want to win. Whoever can get in a place higher than the other wins and so far this is Minho’s race. He kept his promise about shell throwing instead the AI is fucking Jisung over. He still manages to stay right behind Minho even if a baby peach targets him at every turn. Last lap and the distance behind them gets closer as they race to finish before the other. Minho drives with one hand while the other tries to block Jisung’s view. Big mistake, Jisung bumped him off the path and drove over the finish line with ease. 

__

“Hell yeah!” He cheered being proud of his fourth place. Minho chuckled as the youngest of the two danced all around being proud of his small victory. 

__

“Why did you leave?” Every blunt straight to the point once he stopped his cheering.

__

“Family stuff.”

__

“Bullshit and you know it.”

__

“What! Family stuff can mean anything.” He defended himself and Jisung set his controller down next to him to look him in the eyes.

__

“No, it doesn’t. Family stuff is family stuff not Minho is just being an asshole and doesn’t want to tell Jisung anything.”

__

“I went through a sexuality crisis not a big deal.”

__

“Why didn’t you tell me since it isn’t a big deal?” Jisung’s eyes grew big as he asked. _This is big, hopeful, exciting news!_

__

“Because from the looks of it we don’t get along so well.”

__

“…….For all this time you have known me, we don’t seem to get along?”

__

“You just- you’re nice to everyone but me.”

__

“I’m not nice to anyone like take Jeongin for example, I call him way worse things than I do to you.”

__

“Oh…..so you punch everyone in the face too?”

__

“Jeongin hasn’t given me a reason to yet.” The one person that holds the title for being the most annoying person in the world to Jisung is Jeongin, Minho standing at a close second. They love each other to death and yeah they fight, make fun of each other like siblings but they’re close calls for Jeongin.

__

“Oh, but I did!”

__

“Yeah…..I don’t just go punching people in the face for fun, Minho. I’m not that mean.”

__

“It’s not fun when people seem to get only the back hand but I get the whole fist, literally.”

__

“Stop making it sound like I’m hitting everyone for no reason.”

__

“Nevermind that, you were still a big dick towards me even when I wasn’t here you shit talked me.”

__

“….sorry?”

__

“Even that sounds sarcastic!”

__

“I’m sorry that that’s my natural speaking voice!” Jisung spoke louder than the one complaining. Minho pouted as Jisung sat next to him rolling his eyes. He finally caved.

__

“Will I have to beg for forgiveness?”

__

“I’m not accepting today.” Minho grunted out loud and Jisung tsked, “Good thing I’m not gonna do it.” After saying that it left a bitter taste in his mouth, he tried to clench his jaw to rid the taste. They sat in quiet on the couch for a moment just pouting until Minho giggled looking over with his head tilt, “Another round?” Jisung took hold of his controller and started the next race without question. They played a lot more races after that and the questions were nothing serious only things to get a laugh. Minho won another race that made Jisung sulky.

__

__

“I missed you. Everyone I missed and I do regret not being here but I wasn’t fun to be around during that time. Everyone called me sulkily at home.”

__

“Alright don’t be a big softy right now Lee Minho, ask your damn question.”

__

“How did you know that you were gay?” Jisung choked on nothing once his brain finally let him hear the question.

__

“I don’t know…..?”

__

__

“Something had to have happen that like triggered the wakening. Did you find out that you were crushing on someone, is it Hyunjin?” He crossed his arms and Jisung exclaimed, “No!” Doubt came across Minho’s face and Jisung fixed his answer.

__

“I guess I just thought about it with myself…….really hard.”

__

“Can’t believe it’s Hyunjin.” Minho completely ignored his words and pondered to himself in shock. 

__

“It is not him!”

__

“Then who is it?” You. Jisung’s eyes darted away quickly and his face started to turn bright.

__

“You asked me like a thousand questions, enough!” He quickly ran to his room and Minho sat on the couch grinning big, “Got him.”

__


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Minho x Jisung (some sort of Changlix)
> 
> Stuffz to know: Fluff, angst, mention of sexual activity, family problems, and last but not least my bad humor
> 
> Summary: It’s not Jisung’s fought that a little somebody deiced to come back in town. It is his fault for the events that will happen this summer though.
> 
> I can’t sleep
> 
> So tell me
> 
> I stay awake again tonight
> 
> Maybe tomorrow night, too
> 
> So tell me now, I’ll find a way
> 
> Tomorrow night too, there is no other way
> 
> I can’t sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OG PLACE TO READ:   
https://www.tumblr.com/blog/stayz4ever

It’s bothersome, everything about this situation for Jisung. Ever since that little Mario Kart tournament with Minho it has been nothing but hell. He couldn’t tell the truth! That’s the bothersome part of this not because Minho is down his throat everyday asking questions, the fact that he couldn’t be honest in the perfect moment. All I had to say was that I like your stupid ass. Jisung wants to scream it whenever they’re alone. He hates it. It’s a bitter feeling that never goes away when you have too much of it. 

‘All you have to do is tell him.’ ‘I would rather jump off the next highest building.’ Hyunjin is right about the whole who cares if you tell him and nothing happens. Jisung has had these feelings for such a long time and he’s scared of the what if nothing happens. He wants something to happen.

“He’s been daydreaming for like an hour.” Sana waved a hand in Jisung’s face and he woke from his thoughts.

“I told you that he wasn’t dead.” Jinyoung said from the sidelines and Jackson protested, “What if this is his spirit talking? Did you think of that Mr. Park, no because you’re naive.”

“It hurts that you’re older than me.” Jinyoung walked away and Jackson followed close behind with a smug look.

“What got you in the clouds today?”

“A bothersome person.”

“Oh…Minho again.”

“How-”

“Come on, Jisung it doesn’t take a genius to figure out that you’re head over heels for him. Had my suspicious since last year.”

“Well whatever.” Jisung huffed out and she grinned wide while leaning in closer to his face, “When are you two gonna tie the knot?”

“When I die!”

“You’re acting like it’s the end of the world just because you got a little crush. It’s easy when you get out of your head and listen to your heart.”

“How did you ask Momo out?”

“Simple I just went up to her back in senior year and said ‘Hey you’re cute, let’s date’. We’ve been dating for like two years now but been friends longer than that.”

“Wow.”

“That could be you and Minho, you know.”

“Shut your mouth.” Jisung tsked and Sana pouted crossing her arms, “What are you so afraid of?”

“His answer.” 

————————————————–

“Yeah…I guess I workout a little bit nothing special.” Changbin along with a few girls giggled among themselves and continue the conversation with flirts, giggles, physical contact but nothing so out there. Felix stood far on the other side of them with a grumpy look, murmuring curses to himself. His ears rang at every laugh he heard and his blood boiled whenever compliments were shared, but more importantly his heart broke whenever physical contact occurred even in the slightest.

“I haven’t seen you like this since freshman year when a senior called you an ugly freckled boy.” Jeongin spoke from behind Felix and looked in his direction to see exactly what he is so mad about.

“Oh…I get it now. You should go over there and be a jealous girlfriend, really show them.”

“We aren’t dating, he can be a man whore however he wants. I don’t care.”

“You sound really bitter.”

“Fuck off, Jeongin.” Felix went down one of the slides himself and marched over to the snack bar. Jeongin sighed and looked at Changbin who started to make his way back from talking those girls, he kept a little grin on his face.

“You look happy. Did you get one of their numbers?” Jeongin nudged his shoulder and Changbin nodded with the grin still painted on his face, “Yea and the really cute one too.” Changbin doesn’t know how Felix feels. Felix doesn’t bring it up because Changbin isn’t his for the keeping.

“You really always have it your way, huh?”

“Not all the time.”

“You can get anyone you want even when they are mindlessly running after you.”

“If your talking about Felix then just remember me and him aren’t serious. He’s like a little puppy that follows me, it’s cute to be honest.”

“I don’t see what he sees in you.”

“A really hot guy that understands him and would do anything for him in a heartbeat.” Changbin said as he typed in the cute girl’s number into his phone. Jeongin made a sour face, it isn’t his business to meddle into this but Felix and Changbin are his friends. He doesn’t want to see the other get hurt, more importantly he doesn’t want Felix to go through the same thing over again like last summer. 

“You always flirt with others around him?”

“He flirts with guys right after I flirt with people but it’s nothing serious with them. I always remind Felix that he’s important to me.”

“So you still think you’re the good guy?” 

————————————————–

It hasn’t even been a month into summer and Jisung has already had enough of it. He doesn’t know what could be worst, Minho being extra annoying lately or that his insomnia has gotten worse. He can’t sleep anymore. The others notice his sudden change in attitude to no talking at all since his energy isn’t at its highest. He doesn’t remember the last time he went to sleep and actually stayed asleep or if he ever did.

“Do we need to go to another store?”

“We went to all of them even in Victoria Secret.”

“Let’s go to the food court.” It was Seungmin’s idea to go to the mall together and have a well deserved shopping day. They went after work since today was payday and almost all of their checks got spoiled on themselves. Jisung didn’t spend his money on anything in the stores since he was too tired to even browse plus the money he earns will be for his quick escape away from his family. Changbin blew his whole check at GameStop while everyone else spent it on a new wardrobe because why not.

“You should eat something, Jisung. You don’t look too hot.” Everyone munched on their food except for Jisung who just sat in the corner while he tried to keep his head from drifting off.

“I don’t have any money.” It was a lie that everyone knew and no one called him for it but Chan wanted to cause a scene. He got ready to yell at Jisung but Minho instead gave him his chicken sandwich from Burger King.

“I don’t want-”

“You need it more than I do.” Minho gave the biggest smile and Jisung hid his face away in the sandwich.

“They’re on sharing food level already. You should talk notes, Changbin.”

“I know all the levels by now! Right, Felix?” Changbin turned to the boy in question and got completely ignored as Felix talked with a boy from the table across them. Jeongin laughed to himself at the little fight they just started.

“Your face turned really sour just now, Changbin. You okay over there?” Jeongin giggled.

“Jusy peachy.” Felix came back to the table with a little smile on his face.

“Mhhh…did you get the digits?” Woojin nudged his shoulder and he shrugged still smiling, “Whatever you wanna call it.”

“You’re just gonna go on a date with a complete stranger?”

“Actually I’ve been talking to him for a while. I told him to come meet me here.“

"Probably still is a stranger.”

“And is that any of your business?” Felix snapped at Changbin with his voice turning deep and serious, “I don’t think it is, Changbin.” Everyone sat in silence waiting for the other to make the next move. After a while it was pretty clear who won, no one.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Minho x Jisung (some sort of Changlix)
> 
> Stuffz to know: Fluff, angst, mention of sexual activity, family problems, and last but not least my bad humor
> 
> Summary: It’s not Jisung fought that a little somebody decided to come back in town. It is his fault for the events that will happen this summer though.
> 
> I can’t sleep
> 
> So tell me
> 
> I stay awake again tonight
> 
> Maybe tomorrow night, too
> 
> So tell me now, I’ll find a way
> 
> Tomorrow night too, there is no other way
> 
> I can’t sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OG PLACE TO READ:  
https://www.tumblr.com/blog/stayz4ever

Chan raced all over his shared room, destroying it in the process, hoping to find the lost item he’s been trying to find since this morning. He should be at work wasting the beautiful day but the lost object is more important. I had it last night. Where the fuck is it? 

“What are you looking for?” A sweet voice spoke from the hall and Chan quickly sprung to it, “Have you seen my book?”

“Which book?”

“The only one I have.”

“You have others. You have a few coloring books and that planner you never use. Also that-” 

“Woojin! MY book.”

“Oh…..that one.” Woojin finally realized that Chan’s lyrics book is missing. “Didn’t you say last night that you were gonna bring it to work with you.”

“I was until it went MIA!” 

“What’s with all this screaming?”

“Minho! Have you seen my book?”

“You mean this one?” Minho held out a book and Chan’s eyes light up while he takes it.

“It was in the living room.” 

“Thank you! Thank you!” Chan raced out the room to finally get to his shift. 

“Did you get the page?”

“Yep.” Minho held out up a folded piece of paper and handed it to Woojin with a grin.

“Thanks.”

“Still can’t believe you wrote that in the only thing he uses religiously.”

“Not my fault I remembered what my dumb self wrote years ago just last night.” 

“Does the words on that page still hold up now?”

“If you’re asking me if I have feelings for Chan you might be disappointed.” 

“So you moved on?” 

“Yeah.” 

“How?” 

“I got tired of crying.” Woojin tore the paper slowly, watching the meaningless words be pulled apart he sighed heavily. 

“It’s better this way. I got over it.” They didn’t know that Chan hadn’t left the hallway yet. 

————————————————–

Jisung gulped down his ice tea and slammed the glass on the table. Hyunjin bought the pre-made drink over to him for a refill but a hand blocked it, “Give me a bag of cookies.” 

“Oh a bag? It must be serious.” Jisung stole the bag from Hyunjin’s hand and stuffed his mouth sloppily with pace. _It’s all Minho’s fault, why did he ask me that question? Now he thinks that I actually like one of my closest friends!_ It’s the only thing that Minho brings up while he’s with him and it gets annoying. They could be hanging out in the living room with everyone and once Jisung goes into another part of a room, Minho is right behind him asking questions. _Why do you like Hyunjin? How long?_ The questions never get answered. How can he answer them if they have nothing to do with his real situation. Jisung took a deep breath and screamed into the empty glass making Hyunjin jump.

“What the hell was that about?” Jisung bumped his head on the table and pointed his finger towards him, “Look, I’m going to tell you something and you must promise to forget it.”

“Yeah yeah.”

“So remember that time you and the others left the house to go do other things? Biggest mistake of your lives leaving me with that guy because now he thinks I like you and I want to kill him.”

“What’s wrong with liking me, Jisung? Am I that bad?”

“I already want to hit him don’t make me do it to you too.” 

“You already punched him in the face.”

“I know but this time I have the best reason. If I punch him hard enough then I can ruin his perfect face and that alone will fuck up his personality, no more confidence. Who the fuck does he think he is walking around looking like that making my heart go boom boom.” Jisung went off and Hyunjin raised an eyebrow then grinned, “This sounds spicy. I think you like him a lot, why else would you be this like?”

“I’m not asking for your opinion I already know that I like him. I’m here to eat a whole bag of cookies then I’ll hate myself later tonight.”

“Jisung it’s okay to like him. The heart wants what the heart wants.” 

“No, I moved on! I had a wife, kids, a fucking family then his bitch ass comes back. My wife left me took the kids!”

“Maybe get a second opinion? Ask Changbin.”

“I would never tell Changbin! Are you fucking crazy?”

“I think you’re making this whole thing crazy! Just tell him and have another kid or something.”

“Me being the gayest person here cannot handle that level of stress. I’ll probably explode talking to him about that.”

“Felix got you beat, he’s probably the gayest one here.” Hyunjin stated making Jisung have his body go limp on top of the table.

“Just tell him this summer before it ends and you can’t see him everyday. So what if you two don’t get together by chance at least you faced it.”

“That gives me enough of a reason to not say anything.”

“Fine have him think you’re in love with me instead.”

“I’ll do it with pride!” Jisung got up from his seat and raced away with the bag of cookies back to his shift.

————————————————–

“Has anyone seen Jisung?” Changbin walked into the living room asking Hyunjin, Felix, and Jeongin.

“Did you lose him?”

“He didn’t come to work today. Sana said he called out.” 

“Did you try calling him?”

“He left his phone in his room.” Hyunjin looked at Minho with a worried expression once Changbin said that and the other rolled his eyes.

“I think I know where he is.” Minho spoke from the kitchen and put the cup he drank from in the sink, “I’ll go get him.” The walk to Jisung’s little hiding spot wasn’t long. 

“Sup loser.”

“Shit, I thought you forgot about this place.” Jisung sat up from lounging down on the ground. 

“I could never forget the look of defeat on your face when I found this place too.” Minho climbed in between water floats and sat next to Jisung. Jisung continued to look at the skylight and smiled.

“I knew you could smile.”

“This place makes me happy.” It was the first week of summer in freshmen year when Jisung found out that they don’t lock up the equipment closet. It was his little secret until Minho followed him one night. It’s there secret now. 

“Still can’t believe they haven’t locked it up by now.” 

“They could never.” Jisung continued to look up with a half lid look up into the skylight. 

“Are you okay?” Minho focused his eyes on Jisung’s really droopy ones. 

“I’m really tired.” Jisung yawned as he fixed his position to lay on the ground. “Sleeping has gotten harder ever since I got here.”

“If you need a comfy bed to try and sleep in mine is always open.” Minho followed his action and laid close next to him. 

“I would rather sleep in a dumpster.”

“Same thing.”

“I want you to keep in mind that you made fun of yourself not me this time.” They laughed under their breathes and bodies got closer naturally. 

“But I’m being serious, Jisung. Just creep me in my bed one night if you can’t fall asleep.” 

“I’ll remember that.” Jisung turned on his side to face Minho with a lazy smile. Minho’s ears began to turn really red and he cleared his throat before looking away, “I should thank Changbin, he was the one that told everyone else that you were missing. He went into full panic mode more than usual.” He laughed out loud but quickly stopped once he turned to hear the faintest of snores from Jisung. Their noses so close to each other and Minho only got closer. He didn’t want to wake him to go back to the rooms so instead he slowly wrapped his arms around the other’s waist. Jisung finally slept that night……..in Minho’s arms. 

————————————————–

Chan walked into his shared room and found just the person he was looking for. He sat on said person’s bed casually. It wasn’t long until the other noticed and finally said something.

“May I help you, Chan?”

“Yes actually.” Chan stood up from the bed with a straight posture. “I’m here about that page you ripped from my book.”

“Wow straight to the point.” Woojin put his phone down and went in the corner of the room to grab the tiny trash bin. “It’s in here, in pieces but you can try to word it together again to read it.”

“I know what it said. I heard you and Minho talking about it earlier.”

“So what do you want?”

“I wanna know why you didn’t tell me.”

“Is it bad that I didn’t tell you?”

“No it’s a good thing.”

“Okay.”

“I didn’t mean it like that. I just-”

“No you did and I agree.” Woojin sat back down to go on his phone. 

“No hard feelings right?”

“I’ll do one even better for you. Let’s act like none of this ever happened, okay?” Woojin left the room with a heavy eye roll leaving Chan to stand there.

“We shouldn’t.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Minho x Jisung (some sort of Changlix)
> 
> Stuffz to know: Fluff, angst, mention of sexual activity, family problems, and last but not least my bad humor
> 
> Summary: It’s not Jisung fought that a little somebody decided to come back in town. It is his fault for the events that will happen this summer though.
> 
> I can’t sleep
> 
> So tell me
> 
> I stay awake again tonight
> 
> Maybe tomorrow night, too
> 
> So tell me now, I’ll find a way
> 
> Tomorrow night too, there is no other way
> 
> I can’t sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OG PLACE TO READ:  
https://www.tumblr.com/blog/stayz4ever

It’s been on Chan’s mind for days now. He can’t stop thinking about it. Woojin forgot, it never happened……to him.

“If you sigh one more time.” Jeongin said without looking away from the TV screen. Chan ignored the threat and sighed louder than before.

“I swear-”

“What’s wrong, Chan?” Seungmin asked before Jeongin slammed his controller down.

“Oh so much but I don’t want to bore you two.”

“Then shut the-”

“You can never bore us, Chan. Spill.” Seungmin almost sounded like a robot. Chan sat his depressed body up and spilled all the information that happened a few days ago. Once he said it he suspected a burst of chaos to explode throughout the room. Jeongin started to laugh.

“Why are you laughing?”

“Because you’re fucking dumb! It was so obvious that he had a big fat crush on you!”

“No…..it wasn’t!” Chan looked at Seungmin to get an agreement but sadly Seungmin nodded his head, “It really was.”

“Damn.”

“Don’t let it beat you up, Chan. We all can be stupid some times.”

“That’s not the problem! I want to talk to him about it more but he….I….we…..can’t.” Chan let out a shaky breath. “I want to talk to him about it.” Seungmin looked over at Jeongin with a concerned look. Jeongin shrugged his shoulders and went back to the game on the TV screen. Seungmin rolled his eyes and comforted Chan on his side of the couch.

“I’m not saying it’s healthy for you to bottle up how you feel. Sometimes it’s good to let things go.”

“But he’s doing it.” Chan muttered.

“Maybe it’s healthy for him.” As much as Chan hates to admit it, Jeongin is right.

————————————————–

“Just sleep.” Jisung threw himself on the bed. Hoping that the impactful day took a number on him. It did but his eyes can’t close. Twisting on all four sides, changing the sides of his pillow, kicking off the sheets and putting them back on, even counting sheep. Jisung did it all but his eyes just stared into nothing as he begun to think. Daydreaming is his mortal enemy.

_“Just creep into my bed one night if you can’t sleep.”_ It boomed throughout Jisung’s head. He doesn’t let himself stoop that low just yet. Hours seem to went by and Jisung grabbed his phone to see just how long it’s been. He got in the bed at almost midnight and now it’s 4:52 am. His only option is to stoop low. He got up from his bed and made his way to Minho’s bedroom. He creaked the door open with hesitation as he walks up to the bed. Minho laid on his back with the covers tangled in his feet half off the bed.

“This was stupid.” Jisung whispered to himself and started to make his way out the room.

“I didn’t know we are on this level yet.” Jisung jumped and turned back around to see Minho sitting up.

“What level?”

“Going into the other’s room to assault them or something.”

“I wasn’t!” Jisung face became hot and he looked down, “I can’t sleep.”

“Aw…did little baby have a nightmare?”

“Forget it.”

“I was kidding.” Minho pulled the covers open. “Come in.” Jisung looked back at the door and exhaled deep.

“Whatever! Just move over.” The room was too dark for Jisung to see the little grin Minho made. They settled into the bed feeling each other body temperatures rise. Jisung moved further away as Minho moved in closer.

“Cuddle the pillow not me.”

“You’re warm.” Minho cuddled his face in the other’s back. Jisung’s heart skipped across a lake as Minho wrapped his arms tighter around his waist.

“Why you don’t like this?” Minho peeked his head over and Jisung saw the grin this time.

“Whatever.”

————————————————–

Felix drags his body onto the couch, sighing heavily with a big smile as his eyes finally close from the late last night out.

“You wouldn’t be this tired if you didn’t go out with a boy.”

“Never said I was tired.” Felix smiled and Jeongin mocked him while he contuined to beat a level.

“So you went out with that guy again?” Changbin interrupted from the kitchen.

“Yeah…”

“Oh….how…nice.”

“Should I leave the room?”

“Why should you, Jeongin? The conversation is over.” Felix gave Changbin a side eye and a warning. It’s been weeks since their last fight involving the same guy from the mall. Felix has only been out with this guy a couple times, nothing serious yet.

“Did you have sex with him yet?”

“Oh boy.” Jeongin giggled looking back and forth at the two enjoying the soon to be drama.

“And why is that any of your business?” Felix snapped and Changbin entered the living room to stand in front of the other.

“I like you.” The words made a bitter taste enter Felix’s mouth. He got up and walked a little bit away from Changbin avoiding his stare.

“You think I’ll take your word for it? I know you, Changbin. You say this today but tomorrow it will be as if you said nothing.”

“I’m serious this time.” Changbin intertwined their fingers together and leaned in closer. “I wanna be with you.”

“Well I don’t.” Felix pulled away from Changbin’s grip.

“Yep… definitely my que to leave.” Jeongin got up from the floor and left the room in a hurry. After the bickering, silence finally spilled out into the room. The tense air made Changbin angry and Felix choke.

“Felix I-”

“I don’t want to go through this again. Not with you.” Felix pulled him into a hug and kept close.

“I love you, Binnie.” Changbin tightened the hug and Felix sighed, “How about we start over?”

“Hi I’m Seo Changbin.”

“Not that far back. Back to when we never kissed by accident.”

“So you don’t want to-”

“I don’t want it to be an accident next time.”

“It won’t be.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Minho x Jisung (some sort of Changlix)
> 
> Stuffz to know: Fluff, angst, mention of sexual activity, family problems, and last but not least my bad humor
> 
> Summary: It’s not Jisung fought that a little somebody decided to come back in town. It is his fault for the events that will happen this summer though.
> 
> I can’t sleep
> 
> So tell me
> 
> I stay awake again tonight
> 
> Maybe tomorrow night, too
> 
> So tell me now, I’ll find a way
> 
> Tomorrow night too, there is no other way
> 
> I can’t sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OG PLACE TO READ:  
https://www.tumblr.com/blog/stayz4ever

The heat is ridiculous. You can still feel it in the water. It turns Jisung’s sweat into a glue that sticks his hair to his forehead. And it’s making others act ridiculously stupid. More than usual. It also doesn’t help that today’s the busiest day because of the heat. A lot of people mean a lot of waiting in lines and that means that everyone has to work today. The boss man doesn’t care since the money is talking. It speaks louder than Jeongin’s complaints.

“Even if I strip naked my body will just become a heater.”

“Children come here.” Jinyoung said to Jackson as he pulled his shirt over his head.

“Well they might see a Chinese dick today.”

“I’ll pay to see that.” Both Mark and Bam said with a stupid laugh while pointing at the other in amazement.

“I need a fucking nap.” Jisung sighed to himself and sunk down on the counter.

“We still got a couple hours you can make it.” Minho patted his shoulder and Hyunjin agreed, “Yeah and we can all take naps after this.”

“Not with this toddler over here.”

“Respect your elders.”

“I would if you actually acted your age.”

“I’m telling Chan that you’re being mean to me again.” Minho walked off with a pout.

“Interesting.” Hyunjin grinned with narrow eyes studying Jisung’s blank expression.

“What?”

“You and Minho seem close now.”

“I’m his friend aren’t I.”

“Friend.”

“Don’t you dare fucking air quote me. Me and him are friends.” Bitter.

“Before you wanted nothing to do with him and now you two are connected at the hip.”

“I don’t see what you’re getting at here.”

“You hated him!” Hyunjin exclaimed and even Jisung showed a little bit of shock.

“Let’s not get all crazy and use past tensed. I still hate him.”

“You say that…..and I’ll lose money.” Jisung tsked at the remark and Hyunjin put his hands up in defense, “I could’ve been rich by now.”

“You filthy gambler. What did you bet?”

“That you’re not a pussy and Jeongin has no faith in you.”

“You should’ve filed for bankruptcy a long time ago.”

“I still believe in you.”

“Wow. Can’t believe Jeongin is the smart one.” The sarcasm came off his tongue sharp.

“I want to hurt you.”

“There’s no need to be aggressive.” Jisung grinned at Hyunjin’s frustration.

“You’re not gonna tell him anything just to spite me.”

“Yep.”

“But you want to tell him already cause you really do like him.” It made Jisung choke and Hyunjin laughed evily, “You aren’t heartless not all you big softie.”

“I’m gonna hurt you.”

————————————————–

Later that same day the park closed and someone thought it would be a fun idea to do something stupid. Water balloon fight. Only Jisung doesn’t know about it since he’s getting his well deserved nap. The rest soaked each other and finally got over the heat. Minho couldn’t find the fun in it, he didn’t have Jisung there. Everyone noticed it except for him.

“You could just go up in his room if you feel like dying today.” Hyunjin peeked around a corner with a balloon in hand.

“Who’s room?”

“Don’t act stupid today. Everyone knows that your upset cause Jisung doesn’t want to play.”

“I am…..?” The sudden confusion made Minho’s jaw clench.

“I can’t answer that…? Just go to him if you miss him- FUCKER!” Hyunjin shrieked at a water balloon hitting his back. Woojin and Seungmin’s laughter made Hyunjin sprint in their direction. Minho sat on the concrete. He didn’t get Hyunjin honestly. Maybe Jisung will understand what he meant.

“I’ll go bother him.” Minho wasted no time as he raced back to his shared room. Avoiding everyone else that threatened with their balloons. Finally he got there and a wave of anxiety whipped him in the face. Inches away from Jisung’s door his hands shook and his heart bounded.

“Who told you to work?” He punched himself in the chest.

“What the fuck are you doing?”

“Ah!” Minho turned away from the door and faced the owner. Jisung stood there in a towel with an annoyed face on the outside but is fucking screaming on the inside.

“Are you going to answer the fucking question?” Both of their faces turned red. Jisung kept the sass and Minho challenged it.

“I said ‘ah’ that’s enough.”

“Whatever.” Jisung pushed past him and entered his room to get changed.

“I thought you were sleeping.”

“Is it bad that I wasn’t?” Minho didn’t admit anything. Jisung looked through his clothes and realized something really important.

“Get out.”

“I’m not looking.” Minho covered his eyes as he plopped himself on the bed. Jisung’s eyes rolled to the back of his head. Holy shit the urge to punch him in the face gave him pleasure.

“Whatever.” He really shouldn’t give up so easily but he did. Even Minho was shocked. Jisung acted like the other wasn’t there and finally put some underwear on with the towel still around his waist. Minho would be lying if he said that he wasn’t taking a peek. Jisung finished getting into clothes and turned around to Minho looking at him with a big smile.

“What the fuck do you want?”

“Like right now? Or……in general?” Amusement did not appear on Jisung’s face but Minho continued, “It would be nice to have some good fucking food for once. No no. I want to regain my brain cells. Maybe get my life b-”

“Why are you still in my room?”

“Oh.” Minho pouted at his attitude. “I want to be inside with you instead of out there I guess.”

“Why don’t you bother another idiot?”

“Dude, just face it, you can and will never get rid of me.” Minho laughed and Jisung felt his heart go big. I’m fine with that.

“Whatever.”

————————————————–

_It’s easy Chan just say, 'Hey stupid, sorry for being so stupid. But I still have things I want to know.’_ Chan is tired. No. He’s exhausted. Worrying makes him exhausted. Now he’s letting his thoughts eat him alive.

“Can we talk?” Chan doesn’t remember coming into the room where Woojin stayed. Maybe he blacked out in the other room before coming in here.

“Jeongin ate the last cone.” The response was quick and Chan narrowed his eyebrows, “Not about that…..about something else.”

“Oh.” Woojin put his phone down and Chan sat next to him wiping his sweaty hands on his pants.

“About that day….”

“Not again, Chan I al-”

“I know. I know. I just want to get something off my chest.”

“Fine.”

Chan spoke words that he bottled up for too long. Everything coming out fast and his physical state tried keeping up with the mental one. Chan spoke and Woojin sat there, letting the words hit him in the face.

“Thanks for coming to my Ted Talk.” 

“You’re honestly being ridiculous.”

“I haven’t gotten ridiculous yet.”

“Oh really.”

“Look the only reason why I’m pushing this conversation further is because I want to know why you never told me. Weren’t we best friend back then? Are we even that now?”

“The only reason I didn’t tell you was because we were best friends and I didn’t want my stupid young teen feelings to ruin it.” Woojin tsked. “Like how it is now.”

“It’s not.” Chan smiled. “This is just friends being honest with each other.” The air became thick around Woojin’s neck.

“I’ll be honest.” Woojin got up from his seat and faced Chan feeling his body shake. It’s been 8 years of crying and regrets. 8 years of pretending and self control. After today Woojin’s suffering wouldn’t have been worth it.

“I’m in love with you, Christopher Bang. I’ve loved you for 8 years now and I’m being honest when I say that I hate your fucking guts."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Minho x Jisung (some sort of Changlix)
> 
> Stuffz to know: Fluff, angst, mention of sexual activity, family problems, and last but not least my bad humor
> 
> Summary: It’s not Jisung fought that a little somebody decided to come back in town. It is his fault for the events that will happen this summer though.
> 
> I can’t sleep
> 
> So tell me
> 
> I stay awake again tonight
> 
> Maybe tomorrow night, too
> 
> So tell me now, I’ll find a way
> 
> Tomorrow night too, there is no other way
> 
> I can’t sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OG PLACE TO READ:  
https://www.tumblr.com/blog/stayz4ever

Even though summer went by pretty quickly it still has aged Jisung a couple of years. He can’t decide what gave him stress the most, there’s such so many options. He thought that this summer was going to be the easiest thing to ever happen. It went fast for sure only a few weeks left but a lot of secrets were exposed.

“I can’t believe that they’re leaving us in a few weeks. Just stay here forever.” Jackson cling onto Mark as he whined about the boys.

“We stole at least three of them, isn’t that enough?”

“The good ones are going to college.”

“Jisung is apart of the good ones.” Mark stated and Bam laughed, “He nearly drowned the other two when he found out.”

“They fell in the water on their own. Jisung was laying a helping hand.”

“He held them down!”

“Agree to disagree.”

“It’s nothing compared to when Jisung and Felix argued about who’s the gayest. Something like that I don’t fucking remember. Felix was really the only one arguing and Jisung said nothing the whole time then pushed him down the slide.” Jae interrupted and Younghyun laughed, “Felix went back up there too just to get pushed down again.”

“You act like you’re the angels here.” Hyunjin tsked at them and went on, “Jae, you pushed Momo down the slide yesterday. Bam and Jinyoung got in an argument that later involved half the park. Even a couple of toddlers started to pick sides!”

“Consider us all the same. The summer heat can change men.”

————————————————– 

Jisung sat on a stool with his head down holding onto an empty cup. Hyunjin walked over to him and filled up the dead man’s drink while he tsked.

“I don’t wanna hear it from you, Hyunjin. This morning has me feeling like shit.”

“You didn’t even know what I was going to say.”

_“You won’t look so down if you just told Minho. Did your guilt have you up all night? Time is ticking and so are you. Blah blah blah blah.”_ Jisung mocked him as he shot his head up to show his annoyance.

“Okay you fucking mind reader, do the things I said in my head.”

“Kill me first.”

“Jisung.” Hyunjin sighed and spoke with a sincere voice, “I know it’s scary taking the first big step into things like this but you have been tiptoeing around this for ages and I’m getting annoyed. The 50 states want you dead. So go put your big boy diaper on and do adult things.”

“I think the heat made you crazy.”

“And I think the heat made you a little bitch! Go big boy it up before I shit myself.”

“Fucking do it.”

“You know what? I will. Just to prove that I’m not a puss like you.” Hyunjin grinned. It’s been the same argument everyday between the two and it’s really going anywhere. Ever since Hyunjin found out Jisung’s secret he always brings it up.

“I wish this was alcohol.” Jisung sighed as he stirred his drink.

“And I want you to get over yourself already.”

————————————————– 

For once Jisung listened to an extent. He did hide from everyone but later in the day he set out on his mission. Being a whiny bitch isn’t apart of his brand. He built his courage up in a mirror and even fought himself physically. Minho was nowhere to be seen and Jisung got tired of looking for the idiot. Until he remembered something important.

“Oh Jisung, so nice of you to join me.” Minho smiled as Jisung opened the doors to the requirement closest. This should of been the first place for Jisung to look since it isn’t the first time seeing Minho here by himself. Jisung did discover this spot but Minho declared it their’s. 

“So you steal my hiding spot and go missing? Copycat.”

“Yeah……you’re a horrible influence on me.” Minho smiled and surprisingly Jisung smiled back as he sat down next to him. The silence comforted the two as they looked off into different directions. 

“They really do keep to the tradition. The party is more than a week away and then summer is over.” 

“Yep….pretty soon.”

“It’s a good thing we did everything off our bucket list. It would be a shame if we regretted anything later on.” Minho sighed in relief and Jisung laughed hesitantly. 

“I have something to tell you.” Jisung gulped and looked towards Minho but made no eye contact. “Something long over-” 

“Do you like me, Jisung?”

“What?”

“You heard me. Do you like me? Like like like me?”

“Um….” He really can’t think of anything to say. 

“I think I finally noticed." 

“You can’t just assume that because you think you’re a fucking detective or something.” 

“Why are you turning red then?” 

“Fuck off.” Jisung looked away hearing Minho laugh. “What about you huh? You follow me around 24/7, do you like me like that?” 

“I bet if we kissed right now you’ll get your answer.” Minho grinned and the other froze. _I should just punch him._ They looked each other in the eyes and just stared. Their breathing spoke louder than the night. Finally they both slowly scooted closer to the other, Jisung more hesitate. Minho cracked, waiting too long for this moment he crashed lips with Jisung. He brushed up against Jisung and a moan left from both of their mouths. The room grew too hot and Minho’s hands explored further down. Jisung’s head spun as Minho brought their bodies together and the kisses became deeper. That was until a belt buckle came undone and Minho pushed Jisung on the floor to be on top. 

“Stop.” Jisung pushed the other away. Minho tried to inch closer to him and capture his lips in another kiss. 

“Let’s just stop.” He pushed him harder this time and shot up from the ground. 

“Jisung-” Before Minho could create a sentence Jisung bolted out the room. He left Minho on the floor all hot and bothered. 

“Sorry.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Minho x Jisung (some sort of Changlix)
> 
> Stuffz to know: Fluff, angst, mention of sexual activity, family problems, and last but not least my bad humor
> 
> Summary: It’s not Jisung fought that a little somebody decided to come back in town. It is his fault for the events that will happen this summer though.
> 
> I can’t sleep
> 
> So tell me
> 
> I stay awake again tonight
> 
> Maybe tomorrow night, too
> 
> So tell me now, I’ll find a way
> 
> Tomorrow night too, there is no other way
> 
> I can’t sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OG PLACE TO READ  
https://www.tumblr.com/blog/stayz4ever

Is summer ending? Yes. Is the world burning? Yes. Did everything blow up in Jisung’s face all at once and death sounds like heaven? Of course. And last but not least is Jisung avoiding Minho? Now avoiding is a big word, let’s go with mentally making him disappear. Minho has noticed the sudden change in him and is obviously making it hard for the other. Also add on top of that the party. Jisung was okay with the party a week ago when none of these things happened. Grantee he wants nothing to do with it now. He can always cancel on it and say he won’t go it’s not like anyone is forcing him.

“You’re coming to the fucking party.” Woojin stared back at him with no expression.

“But mom! I made my bed, my room is clean I think you should let me stay in here. To you know enjoy the cleanliness.”

“No. I’m tired of you avoiding every social event because of a certain person.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Oh please, Jisung half of the park knows about you and Minho. Just become his wife already so summer can end.” Hyunjin spoke from the hallway and Seungmin broke a laugh, “That’s still going on? I thought they did the devil’s tango already.”

“All of you leave my room before I start stabbing.”

“No, get up! Get dressed to look your best. Let’s go!” Hyunjin reached out for him on the bed and Jisung entered defense mode. He spun around on the bed and grouped himself in the blankets, burrito style. He continued to stand his ground of being a baby.

“You left me no choice! I’m locking you in here with the person I know you hate the most.” Woojin hurried out with the other two and Jisung sat there thinking we won. All cozy in his spot the doorknob turned and the door flung open revealing Jeongin with a grin.

“Fuck off.”

“No, I can’t simply fuck off I’m on a mission.”

————————————————–

Jeongin did everything in his power to have Jisung consider the option of getting the fuck out of the room. Nothing was working and he made sure to be extra annoying. Jisung was just too strong today and stood his ground. 

“You really can be a child.” 

“And I’ll continue it.” 

“Now we’re both going to miss out on this ‘goodbye forever’ party. Our senior year too.” 

“You act like we aren’t going to have to do that as a job soon. We will probably miss a lot of them at that rate and we can always get the boys back here for it.”

“I envy you for being realistic. You really never want to be happy.” That made Jisung jump from shock. _I never want to be happy?_ Something didn’t sit right with the both of them once the silence grew. 

“That’s not true……”

“Oh yeah? Why else are you hiding from Minho?” Jisung shifted his face and sighed defeat. 

“I get it though, avoiding feelings.” Jeongin smiled but his eyes stayed still. “I was like you once. I was scared of it too and I blew it by not saying anything.” 

“Wait…..you like someone?” 

“You can say that. Does that shock you?” Jeongin grinned and Jisung tsked, “No, it’s just that you seem like the type to have someone you want wrapped around your fingers. Your personality pours out with confidence. Why didn’t you go for it?”

“I don’t know maybe I’m stupid, they’re stupid or they have someone who I think won’t be good enough for them later on.” Jeongin shrugged, got up from his seat and stood in front of the door. 

“Holy shit, they sound important.” Jisung laughed making Jeongin shallow down the lump in his throat and he laughed with nerves. 

“Who is it?” Jisung got up from the bed and closed in on the other’s face. “The person you like I mean.” 

“It doesn’t matter.” Jeongin waved him away and opened the door, looking back with a half smile. “Come on, Minho is waiting for you.” 

————————————————–

Jisung was nervous during the walk there and is still just by standing around his friends. Minho wasn’t apart of the talking group, he wasn’t anywhere at the party, and Jisung was still on edge for his appearance. He didn’t ask the others where said person was but it was pretty obvious that he wanted to know. Every second he would look around and over his shoulder, barely talking with the others when they were clearly directing him. 

“I’m getting tired of you. He’s out on the balcony.” Momo brought his attention back to earth and he gave an attitude back, “Who’s on the balcony? I was just looking around not for anyone.” 

“He’s waiting for you.” 

“Me? He can wait or whatever…..I guess.” Jisung continued to look out to the balcony and Momo laughed clinking her cup with his as she left. He can wait…. The waiting barely lasted a second, Jisung found himself walking towards the screen door and stepping into the night. No emotion really could stop him at the moment. 

“Well well well, look who it is. Are you done avoiding me yet?”

“Hello to you too.” Jisung tsked and Minho giggled, patting the spot next to him to sit. 

“You should have been here earlier, Changbin was drunk dancing so soon.” 

“I got penalty of videos of that.” 

“Things are better live.” 

“Whatever…..I’m here now, don’t wanna be, but I’m here.” 

“I’m the reason, right?” Minho asked looking out at the sky and Jisung looked at him trying to say something, anything but nothing came out. “You don’t have to answer it. I know the answer already, your actions speak louder than words. Did you know that?” Crickets filled the void. Minho continued to look at the sky and Jisung joined him. They both started to think, it felt like the only right thing to do, about the same thing. 

“Look, I’m sorry for forcing myself on you that night. I-”

“No no no. You don’t need to apologize, really. I was just being a awkward bitch about it, you were just being a human.” Jisung stopped his rant and reached over for his hand with hesitation. “I’m sorry for being myself- well the more stupid version of myself.” Minho locked their fingers together.

“I’m gonna kiss you and I’ll stop only if you say so.”

“Okay.” Minho crashed his lips against the other in a state of desperation and Jisung quickly reacted. He closed the space between them and tangled his arms around Minho’s neck. A heat of the moment kiss warmed both of their bodies up. They broke away but kept in each other’s hold, laughter broke from both of their lips as their foreheads touched together. Inside where the party stayed two losers talked shit as they watched the love birds. 

“I told you, didn’t I? They can get things done, you just gotta give that slut over there a little push.”

“I think Jeongin is the one to thank.”

“Jeongin can’t do anything right when it comes to Jisung.” 

“Alright you freaks, let them be.” Jeongin pushed Hyunjin aside and Woojin tsked, “Since when have you ever cared about other’s privacy, let alone Jisung’s?”

“Shut up, just stop being weird.” Jeongin pushed them away from the door as he heard the laughter from outside still, he smiled a little bit with a bitter taste forming in his mouth.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Minho x Jisung (some sort of Changlix)
> 
> Stuffz to know: Fluff, angst, mention of sexual activity, family problems, and last but not least my bad humor
> 
> Summary: It’s not Jisung fought that a little somebody decided to come back in town. It is his fault for the events that will happen this summer though.
> 
> I can’t sleep
> 
> So tell me
> 
> I stay awake again tonight
> 
> Maybe tomorrow night, too
> 
> So tell me now, I’ll find a way
> 
> Tomorrow night too, there is no other way
> 
> I can’t sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OG PLACE TO READ  
https://www.tumblr.com/blog/stayz4ever

Dear Summer,

Was it fun? I mean you are a love able season and that’s when people get their energy, get crazy right? It was the last time for you to actually mean something before it felt like just another season. I’m glad you were different. Now did it go exactly as planned? No…it didn’t work in my favor but I guess life makes the decisions. How else am I going to be happy ? I don’t know yet. This new adventure called ‘growning up’ will take the wheel for me and we will have to see. Everyone will be far from the other, new memories will be shared, new people to meet, different places to see but it won’t be over. A day will feel like a year and a week will be an eternity. I have all the time in the world to make things okay. Hopefully I’m ready but I don’t think I can face it. 

????????????

————————————————–

Jisung zipped up his bag, put it over his shoulder and looked around at the emptiness. Well the bed and dresser are still standing, he didn’t take them. He did sigh in relief, a small one, as he turned to leave. The room lost a sparkle, a sense of……life.

“What took you so long?” Jeongin whined while he sat around with another set of whining babies.

“I took like five naps, that’s how long you were gone.” Seungmin stretched himself out on the sofa. Minho kept quiet, got up and went outside where everyone waited.

“What’s wrong with him?”

“I don’t know.”

“How should we know? He’s some kind of angsty guy you fell in love with, you ask him.” Jeongin pushed Seungmin along, leaving Jisung in the room with a shifted face. I didn’t even start breathing today and already I’m annoyed. He sighed heavily and caught up with the ones that left the room. 

“Took you guys long enough. I wanna go home already, hurry say your goodbyes!” Changbin grabbed the four’s bags and ran to Chan’s car, guess I’m riding with these three. 

“Where is my child?” Sana screamed from the other crowd that crowded around the cars. She ran up to Jisung with her arms opened wide and he, without complaint, gave her the biggest hug. The other three walked to the other crowd near the cars. 

“You think that you’ll be able to live without seeing me almost everyday?” 

“Ugh….I don’t even wanna think about it.” They both laughed and Sana smiled sweetly at the other. “See you soon.”

“I’m counting the days now.” 

“You better count fast I miss you already.” 

“Hey, ladies! Let’s speed it up.” Hyunjin waved out from his car and they laughed again, hugging one first last time before Jisung said bye to the others that came to see them off. He jumped in the front seat of Chan’s car and was greeted by Felix and Jeongin yelling from the back. 

“If your prissy ass doesn’t like me sitting next to you then you shouldn’t have switched cars with Minho.” 

“Well I’m a nice friend unlike you!”

“Can you two shut up, I’m driving.” Chan spoke and Jeongin muttered under his breath. “This family sucks.” 

“Why did he leave?” Jisung spoke soft from the front out looking back.

“He wanted to sleep.” Seungmin spoke from the back and Felix nodded. “Yeah and he said Jeongin is too loud.” 

“No he didn’t! Fuck you!” 

“Fuck you!” Felix screamed back even louder. 

“Why did he leave then, Jeongin?” 

“He’s obviously upset with you.” Jeongin didn’t even hesitate to answer and that scared Jisung. Seungmin hit Jeongin on the side of the head. 

“Don’t listen to him, Jisung.” 

“I never do.” 

————————————————–

The car ride seemed longer with this growing guilt Jisung sat on his back. What did I do? That question suck with him until he finally fell asleep. He was shook awake by Jeongin once they got to there stop, not the final one. 

“Where are we?”

“The lake.” 

“Why?”

“To spend our last hours together? I forgot what Chan said.” Jeongin shrugged and Jisung stared out seeing the others throwing rocks, laughing, and he sees Minho sitting by the dock. Alone. Jeongin followed the other’s eyes and sighed heavily clearing his throat. 

“Remember the lesson I taught you about regret?”

“You think you’re smart enough to teach me something.”

“Go breakup- go talk to him or something. Don’t be a fucking idiot and sit on your ass over here.” Jeongin stormed off and Jisung didn’t understand the rage he left. 

_“You really never want to be happy?”_ Jeongin’s voice screamed inside of Jisung’s head. Fuck you. He got out of the car and power walked towards Minho. 

“Hey.” Jisung sat down next to the other, bumping the other’s shoulder to get him to look at him. Instead he got silence. 

“I’ll fucking leave if you don’t want me here.” Jisung got up to leave and was pulled down by his arm. He looked to see Minho’s eyes full of hurt looking at him and he pushed him off. 

“You’ve been pissing me off all day.” Jisung didn’t mean for it to come out so raw but he did mean it. 

“Sorry.” Minho shifted his face and Jisung bit his lip, sighing as he looked away. 

“What’s wrong, Minho?”

“Summer is over.” 

“The change in season is why you’re mad at me?”

“I’m not mad at you.” Minho spoke softly. “It’s just we won’t see each other everyday and I’m going to miss that. I don’t know if you…..” 

“You don’t live days away from me, Minho. Maybe like 10 minutes but that’s nothing to how far Jeongin is……..wait.” Jisung turned to the other with a big grin on his face. “Were you just too afraid of asking me if we were ever going to continue seeing each other?”

“Yes!” Minho shocked Jisung and went off with his nerves. “I thought that you maybe were going to ghost me once Fall hit and we can only see each other in the Summer again.”

“I can’t get rid of you, remember?” Jisung teased and sat closer to the other, smiling as he saw Minho’s eyes peek over. 

“You could’ve just asked me, you know?” Jisung bumped his shoulder playfully and put his head on it. “I don’t bite.” Minho finally smiled. It didn’t hurt. 

“You’re smile is really adorable.” 

“And you’re really really beautiful.” Minho got close to his face making him blush, they both blushed. 

“Will I see you soon after we all go home?”

“Very soon. You won’t be able to get rid of me.” Jisung said as he smiled, kissing Minho’s cheek and they held hands looking out at the water.


	11. UPDATE

I will be continuing this series! The title is called 'Awkward Silence- (SEQUEL TO INSOMNIA)' so if you want to contuining reading this series check out my works and you will find it there! <3


End file.
